The current proposal seeks continued funding to support EARDA award activities at Smith College. Funding during the current phase of EARDA funding will target activities that support newly defined strategic initiatives that seek to promote a culture of research at the College. First, we propose to support activities that will enhance our ability to engage in community-based participatory research. This first initiative will be a point of emphasis in our use of pilot funding opportunities. Second, we will build administrative capacity to support the consolidation and expansion of the College's Institutional Review Board. Third, we will coalesce to collect and maintain institutional and student outcome data in support of grant development efforts. Finally, we will sponsor workshops and cooperative outreach efforts to facilitate training and development in sponsored research activities. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal seeks three years of transitional funding for the Extramural Associates Research Development Award for Smith College. The requested funding is relevant to NIH's stated objective to promote research infrastructure in Colleges serving traditionally underrepresented groups. As the nation's largest liberal arts college for women, Smith fits within this NIH objective. In the current proposal, we set out specific objective for building institutional capacity for conducting sponsored research that is linked closely to the College's strategic plan for the next decade.